MoJo's Obsession
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: MoJo falls in love with Blossom. as soon as I come up with a Summary I will type it.
1. Chapter 1

MoJo's Obsession

Okay, this is my first Powerpuff story and I would like to thank Monstarzgirl for helping me with the plot and to iheartkatamari for the amazing pms. This is MoJo/Blossom

Chapter 1

It was right in the middle of their last battle that MoJo JoJo, evil monkey mastermind, first found out he had feelings for a certain red-headed Powerpuff. Those girls had really grown up over the years, but their leader, Bloosom, had really sprouted. Their last battle, MoJo had fallen head-over-heels for Blossom.

MoJo currently watched her in his telescope from his lair. Her long red hair went perfectly with her pink shirt and black jeans; so much better than when she was and wearing that pink dress.

"That's right my little Powerpuff, fly home with your sisters. You are flying so quickly. I, MoJo JoJo shall have you; you will be mine," said MoJo, walking away, his purple cape following behind him. "I must devise a plan to get her for myself."

MoJo sat and thought for a few minutes. "Ah! I have a perfect plan! I will stage an attack on Townsville. She and her sisters will come to save it and I will make a bargain with her in order to save her sisters and the town. She will have to come with me, for she will not have a choice. She will be mine," said MoJo, as he began his evil laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

MoJo's Obsession

Chapter 2

Blossom was at the Townsville Library, studying. She was to go off to college in the fall, so she had to make sure she was ready. Saving the town had taken up most of her time. She was happy to still do it, but she was eighteen and wanted more out of life. She grabbed her school bag and flew home.

The minute she past the observatory, she got a bad vibe. The telescope seemed to follow her. "But why?" she thought. Was MoJo planning something again? Or was this something else? She decided to just keep flying. Whatever MoJo was doing, it wasn't worth her time. Maybe his telescope has a problem.

She then saw a robotic tentacle come out of the observatory and try to grab her. She was able to think quickly and use her eye beams to dismantle it. She flew away.

MoJo cursed and cried from inside his lair. "I almost had her! Oh well, I just need to wait," said MoJo, as he walked out of his lab. He then took a bottle of wine and poured himself a glass. "I love red wine, for it has a rich taste."


	3. Chapter 3

MoJo's Obsession

Chapter 3

Blossom arrived home. She was determined not to tell her family what happened. She knew the Professor would worry.

"Hey, you're home kind of late," said Buttercup. "This isn't like you."

"Late studying," said Blossom. She hated lying to her family. She first learned this when she was five and stole golf clubs. "Hey, have you noticed that MoJo hasn't bothered us lately?" said Bloosom.

"Yeah, so what?" said Buttercup.

"Never mind," said Blossom, as she floated upstairs. She could see Bubbles was already asleep. Their beds had now been divided as they were older. However, they still had the same colors of bedding of course. Blossom's was still pink. They didn't have the hotline anymore. The Mayor had given them cell phones. There had been no crime in 3 days. Blossom then went into the bathroom and changed into her pink nightgown. She then climbed under her blanket and drifted off to sleep, unaware of the robotic bird that watched her from outside.

From his lair, MoJo watched her as she slept. "Oh, anxious to see me? Well don't worry, I will see you soon, for it shall not be later," said MoJo, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Da, Boss? How long are we gonna have to stand on this grass for?" asked Junior, the shortest Amoeba boy, as they were standing near a "keep off the grass" sign.

"Da, I don't know; however long it takes to get put in jail."

"Da, I don't think anyone is coming," said Slim.

"Don't worry. Someone will come," said Boss Man.

They continued to stand there for a whole hour. "Blah, I told you this was a bad idea. Come on, I have something better to do," said Boss Man, as they glided away.

"Da, Boss? What do you have that's better?" asked Slim.

"Da, I don't know; I thought you guys might have something," said Boss Man. "Hey! Let's dump out the trash in the alley!" he said, as he knocked it over, littering the sidewalk.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blossom found she was unable to sleep for some reason. Mojo was still on her mind; for what reason, she didn't know. Because she couldn't sleep, she decided to go for a walk. As she walked on she could see the Amoeba Boys still trying to commit a crime and after all these years she decided to stop by to see what they were doing. Of course, they were happy to see her.

"Oh, hey Blossom! Me and the boys were just about to commit our best crime ever," said Boss Man.

"Oh really!? What is it?" asked Blossom.

"Uh, I'll tell you as soon as I think of one," said Boss Man, trying to think.

"Well, it was great to see you three, but I need to go," said Blossom.

"No, wait; don't leave. You didn't get to see our crime yet," said Boss Man.

"Maybe some other time," said Blossom and she flew away.

"Oh, look what you did you idiots! She's gone!" said Boss Man.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blossom flew back home and snuck in through the window. Her sisters were still sleeping. Thanks to the Amoeba Boys, she now had something else to think about. She couldn't believe it. All these years and they were still at. Smiling to herself, she fell asleep.

Their alarm clock rang the next morning. Blossom was the first one up, as usual.

"Come on girls, time for school. It's our senior year!" she said.

As usual, Buttercup was being stubborn, but Bubbles woke up right away, bright as ever. "Yay! This year we will have plenty of opportunities. Maybe one of us will become prom queen!" said Bubbles.

"Most important, it's our last year. No more school after this," said Buttercup.

"Of course," said Blossom. "Well, come on, we better get downstairs."

The Professor waited downstairs for them. "Well, it looks like my girls are seniors now," he said.

"Yeah we are!" Buttercup, the green Powerpuff had become annoyed at hearing this for the past week.

"Well, you know how it is Buttercup. After this year you three will be leaving soon and I'll be here alone," said the Professor. "It seemed like only yesterday you three came out of a tube in my lab," he said.

Blossom looked at the clock. "Oh! We better get going," she said as her sisters walked outside and flew off. Once they stopped outside Townsville's high school and walked over to meet their friend, Robin.

"Hey! Great to see you guys!" Robin said. "Bubbles, the school dance is coming up."

"I know, I'm excited," said Buttercup.

"Me too," said Bubbles.

Blossom on the other hand, was not fond of dances. She sighed and walked with her sisters and their friend to class.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The school day ended as they all four walked out.

"Well, I better get home," said Robin, as she walked off.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" all three girls said.

All at once, Blossom's cellphone rang. "Hello, Mayor," she said.

"Power Puff Girls, Fuzzy Lumpkins is robbing the bank!" yelled the Mayor.

"Okay, we're on it!" said Blossom, as they flew off to the bank.

As soon as they were done, they took Fuzzy to jail.

"Wow, all these years and bad guys are still pathetic," said Buttercup.

"Yeah, let's just hope one of them doesn't finally get wise," said Blossom. At that moment, they all heard a rumbling noise.

"What's that?" asked Bubbles.

"I don't know. No one is doing construction and it doesn't feel like an earthquake," said Blossom.

"Sounds like one of Mojo's robots," said Buttercup; and just like she said, it was. Mojo was indeed driving one of the robots.

"Not so fast, Mojo Jojo!" said the girls.

Mojo grinned to himself and then fired some rays at the girls, which they all three dodged. They then fired the laser eyes back at him.

"Ah, HAHA, you can't hurt me, for I am in a laser proof case. If you were in here, you might get me, which is to say you are out there and I am here; therefore, you cannot not," said Mojo. He then fired another laser. As they scattered, Blossom noticed that the lasers seemed to be following her as she flew. Grinning, Mojo fired at her again. This one hit, and she fell to the ground. She was unconscious.

Mojo then shouted, "Yes! I Mojo Jojo have taken down the lead Power Puff Girl. Without their leader, Buttercup and Bubbles are helpless. Which is to say they don't stand a chance; for I Mojo Jojo am victorious!"


End file.
